A cup of coffee
by Nagoto Uzumaki
Summary: Misaki and Kai have never really thought about their dating lives but a cup of coffee seems to change that...
1. Chapter 1

I** don 't own Cardfight! Vanguard,Bushiroad does.**

* * *

It was normal day at Card Capital, vanguard fights were going on like usual. Now we look at our clerk at the counter...

Misaki 's day was going on like normal, she was just at the counter reading her book like normal. The doors opened to reveal Shin carrying some boxes.

"Misaki could you help me with these boxes," asked her uncle.

"Hn," was her reply,

"Assistacat don't jump on the boxes," complained Shin "Ah!" it ended with a bang

"Hey Misaki, I have been meaning to ask you this, do you have a boyfriend," asked Shin while getting up. A blush appeared on Misaki 's face. "N-no why do you ask that," replied a stuttering Misaki. "Well you are 16 and all so it would not be a surprise if you had a boyfriend or go on dates," explained Shin "Not that I approve of course," quickly replied Shin.

Misaki giggled at her uncle 's over protectiveness. He has always been like that since her parents died. He always tried to make her happy. He filled that gap of loneliness in her heart. Then a thought dawned upon Misaki, she never actually thought about boys and all that girly stuff. It was not because she was a tomboy but she never really had the time to think about that stuff. She really wondered why she was acting worried.

**With Kai and Miwa**

"Miwa why are you still bugging me," asked an annoyed Kai.

"Well you have not answered my question yet," replied Miwa "Weather you like Misaki or not."

"What makes you think I like Misaki," replied a suddenly curious Kai.

"Well you are more open with her compare to the other members of Q4 or anyone else actually," replied Miwa.

"And why do you say that," replied uninterested Kai.

"You will see that soon enough," replied Miwa mysteriously.

Kai just sighed. After some walking they finally reached their destination, Card Capital. Just as he was about to enter he collided with somebody. _Thud._

* * *

**Just to tell you guys this is my first fic so please review. I really do not know what to expect from you guys so hit me. Tell if you like it or what. Should I continue or end it. It is up to you guys so I ask again please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So how did you guys like chapter one was it good,bad, well here is chapter 2**

* * *

After a bit of a daze Misaki realized that Kai was on top of her. She became as red as a tomato. Kai then got of her and gave her a helping hand. She accepted it and got up though she was still blushing.

"Sorry for not seeing you,it was an accident," said Kai apologetically.

"No it was my fault for not seeing you,it was just that I was in deep thought," replied Misaki.

Kai just "oh" before entering the shop with Miwa whispering something to him when they were walking. Misaki then continued walking to the bench next to the shop. When she got there,she sat down and kept thinking. Was having a boyfriend that great,she really did not know. Misaki was in real deep thought that she didn't realize that Kai took a seat next to her.

"Hey Misaki," said Kai in his usual tone.

"Oh sorry I did not realize that you were here," replied Misaki apologetically.

"It's ok," replied Kai "I was just wondering if you were free right now."

"Actually I am," replied Misaki "Why do you ask."

"Oh,I was wondering if you would have a cup of coffee with me," answered Kai.

Misaki started to blush,was Kai,the actual Kai asking her out.

"I'd understand if you wouldn't want to-" he was cut short.

"I'd love to Kai,uh just wait for me to get dressed," replied Misaki quickly.

After changing into her normal clothes(they are all in season 2 clothes)she went back to where Kai was. Together they walked quietly to the coffee shop. It was a small but peaceful shop. They took a table outside the shop. After ordering,they just sat there quietly. Misaki decided to break the silence.

"So other than vanguard,what are your other hobbies," asked Misaki softly.

"I read," answered Kai "If you want to ask me something you don't need to beat around the bush."

Misaki started blushing because she was wandering how Kai knew what she was thinking.

"So what is it," asked Kai.

'Well why did you ask me out all of a sudden," asked Misaki nervously.

Kai looked like he was expecting it. He answered.

"To tell you the truth,the reason is because Miwa has been bugging me for the past few days about my social life since everyone is going out with someone," said Kai.

"Really,like who," asked Misaki

"You would be surprised," said Kai with smirk.

"Hit me," said Misaki.

"Well there is Aichi and Rekka,Kamui and Emmi,Ren and Asaka even Kourin started to talk to Morikawa," said Kai.

"Alright that is supprising," commented Misaki.

They talked for a little while more. After that,they payed and took their leave.

"You know this is kind of fun," said Misaki.

"It is," Kai confessed.

"Alright,how about tomorrow same place my treat," asked Misaki.

"I'll think about it," answered Kai.

Misaki glared at him.

"Fine," said Kai.

Misaki smirked "Alright see ya."

While Misaki was walking back she was thinking. It is fun to hang around with Kai. He also looks kind of attractive,hold on did I just say that Kai was attractive. Something must be wrong with me,I think.

While Kai was walking back he was thinking something similar. Misaki is not too bad to hang around with. She does not look to bad also,wait was I thinking about Misaki's looks,Miwa must be rubbing off me. Though I wonder how tommorow is going to be. With he walked back to his house.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update,I was busy with some stuff. Hope ypu guys liked till then see ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well for chapter I wasn't so happy with it but I guess it had to do. Thanks to all of you that gave a review. Finally,I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard,Bushiroad does.****  
**

* * *

Kai and Misaki have been going on more dates and it's no small fact to anyone that those two are much closer now. At first everyone was kinda surprised,well those two were the most silent ones among everyone else. Everyone slowly got used to it. Though Shin being the overprotective uncle he is became frantic. He pretty much drilled Kai on when and why he took Misaki out on a date. After Kai told him Shin still did question him a bit.

"So do you like Misaki," Shin asked in a slightly serious tone.

"Yeah I do like Misaki. She's fun to hang around with," replied Kai.

"I mean do you like her as more than a friend."

"Why do you ask?"

"You see I can't have you getting close to Misaki knowing that you might break her heart."

Then it dawned on Kai why Shin was asking him these questions. Kai understood that if he were to ever break Misaki's heart she might be emotionally affected as just like him her parents died at a young age.

"Shin I promise that I would never do anything to hurt Misaki," Kai said with truth in his voice.

Shin could feel the truth in his voice.

"So it looks like I trust you," Shin said.

Saying that,Kai smiled knowing that Shin trusted him and he wouldn't break his trust. Shin himself was happy that Misaki has someone like Kai in her life. He knew that Kai can understand her pain and he was happy that they are they always have someone they could turn to when they needed each other.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy with some stuff so yeah. For those of you who are wanting a fight scene,I have been thinking I might do one if I get help though. Anyways please review and I appreciate all of them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard!,Bushiroad does.**

* * *

It has been months since Kai and Misaki became a couple. With their quiet attitudes they get along pretty well. They haven't had an actual argument. But now there seems to be a problem.

Miwa was questioning Kai for what happened earlier this morning. It surprised most of them. The problem was that the moment Kai entered Card Capital,Misaki left while glaring at Kai. Normally when ever Kai comes to Card Capital,the first person he talks to is Misaki.

"Alright Kai spill it,what happened between the both of you," questioned Miwa slightly worried as Kai was his best friend and he saw Misaki as his sister.

"Nothing happened Miwa. Leave me alone," said Kai before he started checking his deck. He was very annoyed even without Miwa bugging him. He just couldn't concentrate. He got up and left the shop.

Just after he left Aichi entered the shop. He saw Kai leaving the shop with an annoyed expression.

"Hey Miwa,what's wrong with Kai," asked Aichi as ge took a seat next to Miwa.

"I think he got into a fight with Misaki."

Aichi then remembered his first fight with Rekka. She didn't speak to him for a whole week. Then again,his girlfriend did have a temper problem.

"Well they can handle it on,their own can't they?" asked Aichi.

"Well Kai never really talks to someone after he fights with them."

"But Misaki is his girlfriend."

Miwa then started to think. An idea hit him.

"Aichi go get Kamui,Reiji,Eiji,Emi,Morikawa,Izaki,Kourin,Rekka and everybody else, commanded Miwa to Aichi.

"W-why?" asked Aichi thinking what on Earth is Miwa thinking.

"Just get them," said Miwa tossing off the question

"I'll be back in an hour," said Aichi who was very confused,but decided to listen to Miwa.

**Card Capital,one hour later**

Everyone was soon there wondering why Miwa had called them. Miwa had then appeared with a whiteboard behind him.

"I have summoned you all here today to find out why Kai and Misaki are not talking to each other and to reunite them," stated Miwa.

**Misaki's room**

Misaki and Yuri were in Misaki's room disccusing what had been going on lately. The two have become considerably close since the VF Circuit.

"So my emperor is back but where's your dragon?" asked Yuri teasingly.

Misaki just glared at her friend.

"Misaki,what happened between the both of you."

"Can we just leave that topic alone Yuri," asked Misaki.

"Misaki we're friends here,please tell me."

"But Yuri-"

"Misaki spill it out."

"Fine then."

**Flashback**

Misaki and Kai were just coming back from their date. The two of them have been going out whenever they could. Though a question was lingering through Misaki's mind.

"Kai,I have been meaning to ask you a question," stated Misaki.

"What is it Misaki?" asked Kai who was in a good mood.

"Well if you had to choose between me and vanguard,which would it be?" asked Misaki

Kai hesitated a bit.

"You know what just forget it," said Misaki who was walking away.

"Misaki wait up," said Kai who was trying to catch up to his girlfriend.

"I said forget about it Kai," said Misaki who was trying to hide her disappointment.

"Alright Misaki,why did you ask that question anyway?" asked Kai.

"Why do you think,I wanted to know which one you prioritise more," said Misaki who was angry with Kai's density.

"Misaki I-"

"Now don't go saying you choose me because if you do I want a straight answer on why,"

A million things were flooding Kai's mind now. But he was getting angry because Misaki asked such a question because she should know he loves both.

"Misaki I think we need some space," said Kai.

"I think we do," said Misaki who stomped away angrily.

**Flashback end**

Yuri was surprised with Misaki's story,but she knew it was a couple thin as she fought with Kenji sometimes as well.

"Do you understand now Yuri. Me and Kai just need some space right now,so just ask Miwa to cancel off whatever he planned," said Misaki.

Yuri was surprised Misaki knew but told Misaki she would.

**With Miwa and Aichi**

"So how did it go on your side Aichi," asked Miwa eagerly.

Aichi had went to see Kai who told Aichi exactly everything Misaki said to Yuri. After explaining to Miwa,he just said they had to wait for Yuri. When Yuri told Miwa everything that happened.

"So we just have to let them handle this thenselves," stated Miwa

"We should. This is their problem," said Aichi.

With that,they left.

**At the park**

Misaki was just sitting on a bench at the park thinking on what had happened.

"I just wish this would end already," said Misaki to herself wistfully.

She suddenly felt a hand on hers. She turned to see Kai.

"K-Kai," strutted Misaki.

"Misaki when you told me the other day you told me to give you a straight answer and I went back and thought," stated Kai.

Misaki was waiting for his answer.

"Misaki,you and vanguard are two different things. But if I really had to choose,it would be you Misaki. You see Misaki,vanguard helps me think straight,passes my time really. I fell calm when I play,but without you Misaki I wouldn't realise anything. I would be lost into a neverending tragedy. So Misaki,do you finaly uderstand me."

"Yes Kai I really do. I wouldn't have it any other way," said Misaki with tears in her eyes.

With that the happy couple walked away

* * *

**I am really really sorry for the extremely late update. Please forgive me. Anyways this is the last chapter,so until I fell like writing again,bye. Please review. **


End file.
